


Going Home

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [14]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah goes home to Iowa for Thanksgiving. Dom goes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.

“Dom, I don’t know why you get to drive when we’re driving my rental car to my house.” Elijah spread the map out in front of him, but it was too big and wrinkled at the bottom and obstructed his view of the road. He opened his arms even wider and hit Dom in the head.

“Watch the hands, you wanker. Do you want me to get us killed?”

“Sorry. This fucking map is as big as the bloody car. And I’m terrible with directions, you know that. I still think I should be driving. You don’t even have a fucking license to drive in this country!” Elijah crumpled the map in his lap, jaw set in a line. He glanced over at Dom out of the corner of his eye. Dom was tapping the steering wheel in time with the music, and his sunglasses hid his eyes. He was completely at ease. Elijah readjusted his own sunglasses as Dom’s laid-back attitude grated on his nerves. “Fucking A, Dom. Won’t you argue with me or something?”

“Lij, just because you’re being bitchy doesn’t mean I have to. I’m enjoying the ride. I’ve never been out of New York before, and I plan to enjoy the drive, even if you don’t.”

Elijah turned around in his seat and threw the map in the back, cursing it. He turned back around, crossed his arms, and glared out the window. He didn’t want to be in the car, he didn’t want to be going home, and most of all he didn’t want Dom driving.

“I need a cigarette.” Elijah rolled down the window as he pulled the pack out of his pocket.

“Oh no you don’t,” Dom said, rolling the window back up.

“Fuck you. I’m going to smoke. You’re driving, which is the only other thing that relaxes me. And if I don’t get some nicotine in me quick, I may have a nervous breakdown.” Dom rolled the window down again, and Elijah lit up his cigarette and took a deep drag. “Much better.”

“Why are you so jittery? You’re more wired than usual, and that’s saying something.” Dom turned the radio down and glanced over at Elijah.

Elijah stared out the window, watching as they passed tree after tree on the empty interstate. “You’d think I-80 would have more traffic.”

“It’s still early. And you’re avoiding my question.”

Elijah took a final draw off his cigarette before tossing it out the window. He rolled it back up and moved so he was leaning against the door facing Dom. Dom immediately locked the doors.

“I don’t want to go home.”

“Then why in the hell are we spending sixteen hours driving to Iowa in a rental car?”

“Because I have to go home sometime,” Elijah said, sticking his index finger into his mouth and chewing on it. He pulled it out and starting picking at what was left of his nail. “I have to remember that I’m Elijah Wood, heterosexual NYU Philosophy major, not Elijah Wood, gay drummer for Valiant Effort. And my grandparents and brother will be there.” Elijah trailed off and stuck his finger back into mouth.

“Remind me why I’m going with you?” Dom asked.

“Because I couldn’t drive sixteen hours alone, Mom won’t let me fly, Billy’s working on new music or some shit like that, Orlando’s working as usual, and Sean’s spending it with Viggo. And you love me.”

“We’ll see about that one.”

“You do, don’t deny it. You can’t resist me and my American charm.” Elijah giggled.

“Whatever. A caterpillar has more charm than you, my friend.” Dom yelped as Elijah jabbed him in the side. “That bloody hurt, cunt. You keep on and we’re going to get killed.”

Elijah rolled his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. “Whatever, Dom.” Elijah was silent for a few moments while he stared out of the windshield. “Please don’t forget that you’re – “

“Your friend who’s a grad student in philosophy at NYU. I know, Lij. You’ve told me a thousand times. I won’t forget. I don’t want anybody’s parents on my bad side.”

“Thanks. For everything, I mean. Coming with me, pretending to not be you, and just…” Elijah trailed off and chewed on his finger again.

“You’re welcome. Besides, what other chance would I get to spend a real American Thanksgiving with a large family in Iowa? That’s not an opportunity to pass up.”

Dom turned the radio up again and they both sang loudly. “It’s a good thing Billy isn’t here to hear us sing. We sound like shite.”

“Everyone sounds like shit in the car, man,” Elijah said.

“Oh my god! I love this song!” Dom turned the music up really loud. “The Cure are amazing!” Dom started singing along, tapping the steering wheel in time with the music. Elijah sat back and watched him, laughing at how into the song Dom was.

“Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick, the one that makes me scream she said,” Dom sang. He turned, leaned closer to Elijah as he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Elijah’s thigh. “I promise that I’ll run away with you,” Dom sang to him, smiling. He turned back to the road, singing “I’ll run away with you” again, but kept his hand there, thumb rubbing slowly back and forth over Elijah’s denim clad leg. Elijah stared down at Dom’s hand, resting casually. He tried to ignore everything Dom’s hand made crash into his head, but he couldn’t.

“Why are you so far away she said,” Dom sang, pulling his hand away. Elijah looked up sharply at him, eyes focused on the road. “I’m in love with you.”

“That I’m in love with you,” Elijah sang softly. He sighed and faced the front again.

Dom finished singing the song while Elijah tried to calm his racing heart. “Think we’ll ever be like The Cure, Lij?”

“Huh?”

“Us. Valiant Effort. Think we’ll ever be that amazing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. It’s hard to convince myself we have a record contract, much less imagine being as big as The Cure.”

“I think we can do it. I mean, Billy is fucking amazing. The man has it. He can write the most spectacular lyrics and music. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. He’s what keeps us together. I think we should become like The Cure. For Billy.”

“Only for Billy?” Elijah asked, turning to look at Dom.

“Okay, maybe not just for Billy, but partially. He deserves it, you know? He’s been doing this a long time.”

“Yeah. Maybe we should cover Just Like Heaven.”

“We should. That song fucking rocks.”

“Jack Off Jill covered Lovesong. I’m sure we can cover Just Like Heaven,” Elijah said, sitting up straighter. “I’m sure Sean could get Bean to work something out.”

“You’re getting way too excited about this,” Dom said, laughing. “It’s so cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Elijah said, offended. Dom extended his arm and draped it around Elijah’s neck, pulling him closer. He leaned over, not taking his eyes off the road, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“I say you’re cute.” Dom released Elijah and went back to driving. Elijah sat back against his seat and stared out of the passenger side window, trying to hide his smile.

*

“Dom, I really gotta piss. Like, right now.” Elijah crossed his legs and held his crotch for effect.

“You shouldn’t have drank all the Coke, mate.”

“Fucking A, Dominic. Pull the car over. I’ll piss on the side of the damn road.”

“No, there’s an exit coming up. I’ll find somewhere to stop.” Dom changed lanes while Elijah bounced in his seat, face scrunched up in discomfort. Dom pulled off at the nearest exit, too far away in Elijah’s mind because he just knew he was about to piss himself in the front seat, and pulled into a Quik Trip parking lot.

“Look, it says they have the cleanest bathrooms,” Dom said as he put the car in park. Elijah already had the door open. “Wait until the car stops, idiot.”

Elijah barely heard him because he was already trotting very quickly into the convenience store. He had his pants unzipped before he made it to the urinal and thought he was never going to stop pissing.

After washing his hands, he strolled out of the bathroom and eyed the fountain drinks. Knowing Dom would be on his case, he got a sixty-four ounce Coke, caffeine for both of them to share, and walked to the register.

“Sir, with this purchase you get a free candy bar,” the cashier said in a monotone voice that let Elijah know she had said it a million times before.

“Fuck yeah.” The cashier gave him a disapproving look as he picked up the candy bar and paid for the drink. He walked out, sipping happily. Dom rolled his eyes when he got in the car.

“Shit, Lij. You’re going to be bouncing off the fucking ceiling in an hour.” Dom started the car and took the drink from Elijah.

“But the candy bar was free! How awesome is that?” Dom handed the drink back to Elijah. “See, I got it for you too. Thank you would be nice.” Elijah opened to candy bar and took a bite as Dom pulled back onto the interstate. “Want some?” Elijah offered the chocolate to Dom, and Dom leaned over and took a bite.

“Thanks, Lij.”

“We’ll just be crazy together.”

“Always.”

*

Dom pulled the car into the driveway of a large, two story house surrounded with trees and fields as far as the eye could see. The porch light over the door cast a pale glow across a long, wrap around porch. Elijah got out of the car as Dom put it in park and shut off the engine. It was freezing cold.

Elijah looked around his childhood home and didn’t feel any feelings of longing or comfort. He felt on edge and wanted to be back in New York. Dom came up behind him and put a hand on his lower back.

“It’s okay, Lij. Relax.” Dom brushed his lips against the shell of Elijah’s ear before leaning into the trunk and pulling his bag out. Elijah tried to will the fluttering heartbeat that accompanied the shaking hands away. He grabbed his own bag and slammed the trunk. Squaring his shoulders, Elijah walked towards the front door, Dom at his heels.

Elijah fumbled in his pocket for his keys and slid them quietly into the lock. The house was dark and still.

“Hello?” Elijah called out. He turned around and shrugged at Dom and walked into the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the breakfast table reading a book.

“Elijah!” She exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around him. “My baby is home.” Debbie placed kisses all over his face, and Elijah pulled away embarrassed.

“Mom!”

“Sorry, dear. But I never see you, never hear from you. I miss my doodle.” She kissed him again before turning to Dom. “Hi, I’m Deborah.”

Dom extended his hand and shook hers. “I’m Dom. Thanks for letting me spend Thanksgiving with you.”

“It’s our pleasure. Even though you’re English, we thought you might enjoy a real Thanksgiving dinner. Plus it gave Elijah a road companion.” Debbie gave Dom a hug. “Do you want anything? Food, a soda?”

“I don’t,” Elijah said. “I just want a shower and to sleep.”

“Me too. Being in the car for sixteen hours really wears you out.”

“Well, I put an air mattress up in Elijah’s room for you to sleep on, Dom. Sorry there isn’t anything better, but we have Elijah’s grandparents staying with us and his brother Zach, plus Hannah.”

“I think we’ll be just fine. Won’t we, Lij?” Dom gave Elijah a cheeky grin, and Elijah could feel himself blushing. He turned around quickly and walked out of the kitchen, Dom and Debbie following.

“All right, Mom. We’re going to bed now.” Elijah picked up his bag and stood awkwardly for a moment. He leaned over and kissed Debbie on the cheek. “Night.”

“Night, Elijah. Night, Dom.”

They walked up the stairs and into Elijah’s small room covered with Star Wars and punk band posters. The small, twin sized air mattress on the floor took up half of the room. Elijah threw his stuff down on the bed and toed off his beat up Vans.

“You want to shower first?” he asked, plopping back onto the bed. Dom pulled off his T-Shirt and threw it on the air mattress.

“Sure. I won’t be long.”

“Okay. Towels and all should be in there.” Elijah watched Dom’s bare back as he left the room and sighed. Looking around the room, it suddenly seemed so small, though it was probably larger than the room he shared with Billy in the apartment. Too small to be sharing with Dom. He leaned over, opened the bedside drawer, and pulled out an old baseball. Elijah rolled it around in his hand for a few moments before tossing it up and catching it repeatedly. He was still doing that when Dom reentered, wearing nothing but wet hair and boxers.

“All yours.”

“I hope you didn’t take all the hot water.”

“No. I think I left you a little.”

Elijah kicked Dom softly with his foot as he walked past. In the bathroom, he quickly shed his clothes and hopped under the hot water, trying to alleviate some of the tension between his shoulders. After a quick wank and an even quicker shower, Elijah stepped out and realized he hadn’t brought any clothes into the bathroom with him. That meant he had to go into the room. With Dom. Wearing nothing but a towel.

Elijah wasn’t sure why all of a sudden being around Dom was making him nervous. It was Dom. He’d made out with him, slept in the same bed with him, threw up with him, sang with him, fought with him, done just about everything with him. Yet having him in his own territory, in his childhood home for god’s sake, terrified him. It brought Dom a little too close, something Elijah had desperately tried to avoid.

He slung a towel around his hips and padded down the hall, opening the door to his room gently. Dom wasn’t on the mattress. Elijah stepped into the room and looked around confused until he saw him – dozing in his own bed.

“Fuck,” Elijah said under his breath. Dom stirred as Elijah shut the door.

“Sexy,” Dom said, the word almost undistinguishable in his sleepy accent.

“I left my damn clothes in here.”

“Good, now I can watch you dress.” Elijah turned away from Dom as he self consciously slid his boxers on underneath the towel. He let the towel drop to the floor. “Dammit. No ass.” Elijah turned around and gave Dom the finger.

“Now, you wanker, get out of my bed.” Elijah stood above Dom, staring down at that simply irresistibly cheeky grin.

“Come on, I don’t want to sleep on the floor. This bed is bigger than the one at home.”

“Fine.” Elijah crawled under the covers beside Dom and turned out the light. “You know if my parents find us, they’ll kill us.”

“Why in the hell would they come in here in the middle of the night?” Dom wrapped his arms around Elijah and pulled him closer. “They won’t. You worry too much.”

Elijah laid his head against Dom’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Dom’s arm leave his side and lift his chin up. He opened his eyes as Dom pressed his lips against his. Elijah kept his eyes open because Dom did. He’d never kissed someone with his eyes open and it was strange. It almost seemed too personal, watching each other like that. Dom tilted his head and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Elijah’s mouth. Elijah willed himself not to close his eyes, because watching Dom looking at him like that, eyes half lidded and so near, was better than anything. Dom kissed his way across Elijah’s cheek and down his neck, and Elijah could do nothing but grip his fingers in Dom’s damp hair.

“Good night, Elijah,” Dom whispered against his ear. Elijah shuddered as Dom’s warmth breath tickled his still damp skin. He settled against him, body close, leg draped between Dom’s.

*

Elijah rolled over, reaching out for the warm body beside him. It wasn’t there.

“Dom?” he called. No one answered. He picked his glasses up off the bedside table and looked around the room. No sign of Dom anywhere.

Elijah rolled out of bed, threw on an old sweatshirt and sweatpants, and ambled downstairs. Dom was standing at the kitchen counter with Debbie, leaning over a cookbook.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Dom said, grinning. Elijah rolled his eyes. “Nice hair.”

“Funny. I’m hungry, Mom. What’s for breakfast?” Elijah sat down on a stool at the bar and laid his head on his arms.

“Don’t you mean lunch, honey? It’s twelve-thirty.”

“Just woke up. Need breakfast,” Elijah mumbled through his sweatshirt.

“Is that what you’re learning in college?” Debbie teased, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet. She placed it, along with milk and cereal, in front of Elijah.

“What time did you get up this morning?” Elijah asked as he poured milk over his flakes.

“Around ten. You were dead. I even knocked something over on the dresser,” Dom said. “I’m helping Debbie plan the menu for tomorrow. We’re going to start cooking tonight.”

“We?”

“Yes. I was so happy when Dominic said that he liked to cook. Since you, Hannah, and Zach don’t help, and Mom has just quit cooking all together, I have to do it alone. But this year, I have Dominic.” She smiled and patted him on his back. Debbie then walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dom and Elijah alone.

“Glad to see you and Mom are such great pals,” Elijah said sarcastically.

Dom leaned across the counter. “Jealous, are we?”

“Hardly.” Elijah sat back, but Dom grabbed his sweatshirt, pulling him close, and pecked him on the lips.

“You look bizarrely hot in that outfit.”

Elijah pushed him away hastily. “Are you crazy? They’ll kill us.”

“Whatever.” Dom walked to the refrigerator as Zach walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Hannah.

“Did you just wake up, Lij?” Zach asked.

“Why’re you dressed like that?”

“Going hunting. You are too, and your friend if he wants to. Dad and Grandpa are going.”

“Oh yeah,” Elijah said, waving his hand absently towards Dom. He still wasn’t fully awake. “Zach this is my friend, Dom. Dom this is my brother, Zach.”

“Hi. Are all those real?” Zack asked, pointing to the tattoos on Dom’s arms and the piercings in his face.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have any of those things, do you Lij? Dad would kill you if you were ever like that. Besides, I just can’t see how anyone can ink themselves up or stick metal through their skin. But, no offense, Dom. Yours are…nice.”

“None taken, mate.”

“Hey!” Hannah piped up from behind Zach. She bounced over to Dom and extended her hand, batting her eyes. “I’m Hannah, Lij’s sister even though he’s forgotten about me.” Dom took her hand and shook it.

“I didn’t forget about you.”

“Asshole.” She walked out of the kitchen, hitting Elijah on the top of the head as she walked by.

“Go get ready so we can go, Lij. We don’t have all day.”

“I don’t want to go hunting,” Elijah whined.

“Come on, Lij. It’ll be fun.” Dom pulled Elijah off the stool and dragged him out of the kitchen.

“I can walk you know.” Elijah weaseled his way out of Dom’s grip. “I can’t believe you want to go hunting.”

“Life’s short, mate. Have to try everything before you die. My philosophy.”

“Does your philosophy include shooting birds for dinner?”

“Well, I guess since I’ll be aiding in the cooking of said bird, I should aid in the killing. Be a real man. Kill my own food, bring it home, drink ale, shag my man.” Dom beat his chest with his fists.

“Don’t think shagging men is usually in that description.”

“Let them shag their women, I’ll shag my men. To each his own.”

“You’re an idiot,” Elijah said, changing his clothes.

*

“I’m glad you came with us, son,” Warren said, clapping Elijah on the back. “It’s about time you learn the values of killing your own Thanksgiving bird.”

“Dad, I’m just along because Dom’s never been hunting. You know I don’t care about it.”

“Elijah’s a wuss, Dad,” Zach teased.

“Just don’t understand why boys don’t want to hunt now days,” Grandpa said. “In my day, hunting was part of becoming a man. Only nancy boys didn’t learn how to hunt.”

“My son is no nancy boy!” Warren boomed. “He’s just not as manly as some of the other boys. But give him a few years. Isn’t that right, son?”

“Yeah, Dad.” Elijah clenched his fist and stared at the ground. How dare his father say something like that? Embarrass him in front of his family and Dom.

Dom grabbed Elijah’s arm and held him back. As the others walked ahead, they dropped a good distance behind. Elijah didn’t really mind if they left them completely.

“What’s that all about?”

“Nothing. Same shit as always. I’m not manly enough for my dad and Zach. I’m fucking used to it. I get it all the time.”

“Hunting doesn’t make you a man,” Dom said softly. “That’s stupid.”

“Tell them that.”

*

“Pheasant! A pheasant to go with the turkey!” Debbie said as Warren laid the dead bird on the counter. “I can’t wait until you clean it and we get it cooking. Excited, Dom?”

“Yes. Never cooked a fresh bird before.”

“Listen, boys. While he’s cleaning it, would you mind running to the grocery store for me? There are a few things we need before we can start cooking.” Debbie handed Elijah a list and a handful of cash. “Plus you can show Dom around town.”

“All two blocks of it,” Elijah joked.

“Get out of here.” Debbie laughed as she shooed them out of the kitchen.

Elijah and Dom walked upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes. Soon they were pulling into the grocery store parking lot.

“You live fucking close to the grocery store, mate. We could’ve walked!” Dom said in amazement as he got out of the car.

“Yeah, you see this shopping center? This is my town. Besides, it’s too fucking cold to walk.”

“Fuck, you did come from a small town.”

“I’m telling you. Nothing but cornfields out here.”

Dom followed Elijah into the grocery store, and Elijah grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it along.

“Okay. We need flour, pumpkin, paper plates, cranberry sauce, green beans, squash, sugar, and rolls. Damn, did Mom buy anything?” Elijah pushed the cart down an aisle and stopped in front of the flour.

“I have no clue what kind to get.”

“All purpose I think,” Dom said.

“Well, what about self rising? I mean, cakes and stuff rise, right?”

“I still think it’s all purpose for the baking we’re doing.”

“Look who it is, boys. Elijah fucking Wood.”

Elijah felt his heart drop to his feet. He knew that voice. He’d heard it too many times as he lay hurt and bleeding on the ground. Maybe if he ignored them, they’d go away. Or maybe he was imagining things. He knew this town was small, but what were the odds of seeing them?

“Hey, Elijah.”

Dammit. Elijah slowly turned and faced three, large guys. He smiled weakly.

“Hey Brad, Wes, Tyler.”

“What are you doing back? Thought you went to New York City or some shit like that,” Brad said.

“I did. I’m home for Thanksgiving.”

“Aww, how quaint. Little fag boy’s home from the big gay city. And look, he’s even cooking like a good little woman,” Wes said. All three boys burst out laughing. Elijah felt the blood rushing to his face. He didn’t know what to say to them. He didn’t feel like getting his ass kicked.

“And who’s this studded freak? Is he your boyfriend? Stupid faggot.” They looked at Dom and burst into a new fit of laughter.

“What if I was his boyfriend?” Dom stepped in front of Tyler, jaw squared.

“Look at this. The fag’s standing up to us. Whatcha going to do?”

“You fucking leave him alone,” Dom seethed. Elijah had never seen Dom so angry. And all because of him.

“What? You mean, don’t do this?” Tyler walked over and pushed Elijah roughly. Elijah stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He watched as Dom grabbed Tyler’s arm and twisted it back until Tyler was writhing in pain.

“Don’t you ever touch him again. Because if you do, I will personally come to each one of you dickless bastard’s houses and beat you until you don’t know your own name. Is that clear?” Dom didn’t let go of Tyler’s arm. Brad and Wes took a step towards him, but he turned his fiery gaze on them and they took a step back.

“You’re fucking crazy!” Brad said. “Let him go.”

“If you ever even speak to Elijah again, this will only be a fraction of the pain I inflict upon your sorry ass.” Dom let go of Tyler’s arm. Tyler backed away quickly and left the aisle, followed by Brad and Wes.

Dom turned around and leaned down to help Elijah up. Elijah could feel Dom’s hands trembling in his own.

“Thank you,” Elijah said timidly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Elijah, you can’t fucking let people run over you all the damn time! Stupid bastards like that need their asses kicked. You don’t deserve that, Elijah. No one does, especially you.”

“Why should things change now that I’m in college? They kicked my ass in high school just about every other day. Why would they be any different now?” Elijah turned his back to Dom and wiped his eyes hastily. He was too old for this bullshit.

“Aww, Lij. Come here.” Dom pulled Elijah to him. Elijah kept his head down because he didn’t want Dom to see his damp eyes. Dom wrapped his arms around Elijah and kissed him lightly on the head. “I’m sorry, love.”

Elijah clung to Dom’s shirt, willing everything that had just happened out of his mind. They didn’t matter. They were just some small town punks who’d never be anything more than a bunch of assholes. Elijah knew he was going places. And more than that, he was with someone who cared about him. Cared enough to defend him. That’s what mattered.

“I’m sorry. I’m an idiot,” Elijah said, wiping his eyes again on the cuff of his shirt.

“No, you’re not. Just don’t let them get to you. They’re not worth it.”

“All right. Self rising flour then?”

“No. All purpose.”

“Right. All purpose.” Elijah picked the bag of flour and put it in the cart.

*

“I’m so knackered,” Dom said, falling back onto the bed. Elijah closed the door and pushed Dom’s legs over. He sat on the edge and fell back across him.

“Me too. Do I get to shower first tonight?”

“Only fair to leave me with no hot water after last night. Or we could shower together.” Elijah looked sharply at Dom, who wiggled his eyebrows.

“You wish.”

Dom was still lying on the bed when Elijah returned from his shower.

“Forget your clothes again?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you’re doing it on purpose.”

“Maybe.” Elijah winked at Dom, who jumped off the bed and pulled him close.

“You’re a cock tease, Elijah Wood.” Dom grabbed Elijah’s ass and squeezed it through the towel. Elijah resisted the urge to push Dom back onto the bed and shag him senseless.

“Go take a bath, you idiot,” Elijah laughed, pushing Dom away. By the time Dom got back from the shower, Elijah was curled up in bed, reading.

“Whatcha reading?” Dom asked, crawling into bed beside Elijah.

“Lord of the Rings. I figure one day I’ll get through them.” Elijah reached across Dom and laid the book on the nightstand.

“I really like you in glasses. You should wear them more often.” Dom traced the frames with his fingertips.

“I hate them. I look like a geek.” Elijah took them off and handed them to Dom, who put them on the table behind him and turned off the light. “Thank you. For today, I mean.”

“No problem.” Dom stroked Elijah’s face softly. “You don’t deserve any of it. Not the shit from your dad and Zach or those guys.”

“That’s why I ran all the way to New York to become a rocker. To get away from the small town mentality.”

“You’re bigger than this town, Elijah.” Dom leaned forward and kissed him softly. Elijah wrapped his arm around Dom’s neck and rolled over, pulling Dom on top of him. He lost his fingers in Dom’s damp hair as Dom worked his way across Elijah’s face.

Elijah could feel the blood rushing to his cock. The way Dom was moving on top of him was driving him wild. And –

“Oh God,” Elijah moaned as Dom sucked the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

“Do you like that?” Dom whispered, closing his mouth over the spot again. Elijah involuntary bucked his hips up. He moaned again when he felt Dom’s hardness pressing against his own.

“Oh, fuck, Dom.” Elijah clawed at Dom’s back and if he’d had nails, he knew there’d be marks. Dom kneaded Elijah’s neck with his mouth, abusing the flesh with his tongue. Elijah thought he was about to come just from that.

Dom’s mouth left his neck and attacked his mouth again. Elijah’s tongue moved in a flurry, trying to touch and taste every part of Dom’s mouth all at once. When Dom’s lips left Elijah’s, he whimpered softly.

“No worries, my love,” Dom said as he kissed Elijah’s chest softly. Elijah’s senses were going into overload. Every nerve on his body felt alive and each time Dom touched him was like nothing he’d ever felt. Dom slipped his fingers inside the band of Elijah’s boxers and rubbed the skin slowly. He circled his tongue around Elijah’s bellybutton, dipping it in every so often. Elijah couldn’t think. Dom was so close; his tongue was on him, his hands roaming up and down his legs.

Dom lifted his head, fingers still underneath the band of his boxers. “Elijah?”

“Mmm?” Elijah couldn’t see anything but a fuzzy outline of Dom.

“Is this…okay?”

Elijah laughed. He felt Dom go tense against him and laughed harder. “I can’t believe you’re asking.” Elijah dropped his head back onto the pillow as Dom pulled the boxers over his erection. Suddenly, Elijah felt extremely exposed. Now that Dom was that close to him, he felt self-conscious.

“Relax,” Dom whispered against his skin. He slid his fingers between Elijah’s and held on to his hand. Dom’s other hand gripped the base of Elijah’s cock as he slid his lips over the tip.

“Fuck!” Elijah whispered. He moved his head from side to side as Dom’s lips descended so slowly – too slowly – over his cock. Soon, his entire mouth surrounded Elijah, and Dom lifted his head up, his hand sliding up right behind. Elijah gripped and twisted the sheets beside him. He lifted his head for a second and saw Dom’s head bobbing back and forth over his cock. Watching Dom doing that to him – finally to him – and feeling the way Dom’s tongue slid on the underside of his cock brought him over the edge. He squeezed Dom’s hand tightly, and Dom squeezed back. Elijah felt waves of pleasure wash over him and then he was laying there, a mass of worthless goo. Dom crawled up beside him, licking his lips.

“Was that okay?” he asked, brushing damp strands off Elijah’s face. Elijah could only stare dazedly at him.

“Bloody fantastic.”

Dom laughed and leaned down, capturing Elijah’s lips in a kiss. Elijah couldn’t convince his arms to move. He knew he’d forgotten how to function.

“What do you want?” Elijah asked after a few moments of Dom stroking his forehead.

“Nothing.” Dom placed another kiss on Elijah’s lips and rolled onto his back. Elijah heard him reach into his boxers and moan. He grabbed his own boxers and pulled them up before propping himself up on his elbow. He looked down into Dom’s face – fuzzy but still clear enough to memorize – and slid his hand along Dom’s arm into his boxers. Elijah’s hand joined Dom’s around his cock and pumped quickly, Elijah’s hand just above Dom’s. He leaned down and kissed Dom, slipping his tongue into his warm mouth.

A few seconds later Dom came into their hands. He pulled his boxers off and stood up from the bed. Elijah pulled his glasses off the nightstand and watched as Dom threw the soiled boxers in the corner with the rest of his dirty clothes.

“Third drawer of the dresser has boxers in it,” Elijah whispered from the bed, admiring Dom walking around naked.

“Thanks.” Dom pulled a pair out of the drawer and slipped them on. He crawled back onto the bed and over to Elijah. “I see somebody was watching me.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Elijah said sleepily. Dom pressed their lips together as he pulled Elijah’s glasses off his face. He spooned up behind Elijah and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Good night.”

“Good night, love.” Elijah felt Dom’s lips brush his neck softly before he fell asleep.

*

“Boys! Come on get up!” Deborah yelled as she banged on the door. Elijah woke up and frantically pushed Dom off the bed.

“Fuck!” Dom yelled as he landed on his back.

“Sorry. I freaked out,” Elijah said, peering over the side of the bed down at Dom, glasses askew on his face. “Forgive me?”

“Maybe. If my arse ever stops hurting.” Dom stood up, rubbing his backside gingerly.

Elijah crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans that lay crumpled in the floor. He pulled an old red sweatshirt over his head. “Fucking freezing.”

“That’s cause it snowed!” Dom said, looking out of the window. “Look!”

Elijah ran over to the window. A thin layer of white snow covered the ground. He felt Dom shiver beside him. “You need to put on a shirt. You’re shivering.”

“I was hoping maybe someone would warm me up,” Dom said, giving Elijah a cheeky grin. Elijah wrapped his arms around Dom’s cold body and buried his nose into Dom’s neck, nipping playfully. He pulled his face away and met Dom’s mouth with his own.

“Good morning,” Elijah mumbled against Dom’s lips.

“Very.”

Elijah pulled away and searched through a drawer for a sweatshirt for Dom. He pulled out an equally as old blue one. “Here.” He handed it to Dom, who slipped it over his head gratefully.

“Thanks, mate. Didn’t bring anything warmer than a light jacket.”

Dom followed Elijah down the stairs into the kitchen, where Hannah sat watching Deborah preparing the pheasant.

“Sleepy heads,” Deborah said, smiling. “Thought my other cook was going to sleep all day.”

“Sorry about that. Elijah and I were up rather late last night.”

“Talking, huh? I know how that goes.” Debbie lifted the pan and carried it over to the oven. Dom winked at Elijah, who could feel his cheeks flushing.

“Isn’t the snow exciting?” Hannah asked, jumping off the stool. “Let’s go outside, Elijah. Zach’s out there already.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to help Debbie with dinner, so you lazy sods can eat,” Dom said, grabbing an apron from a hook and tying it around himself. “How do I look?”

“Ridiculous,” Elijah laughed. “Have fun.”

For the next few hours, Elijah, Hannah, and Zach played out in the snow. They built a snowman and had a grand snowball fight. Elijah thought it was almost like old times, times when they’d stay home from school because the buses couldn’t drive on the slick roads. Times when things were different, Elijah was different.

“What is it, little brother?” Zach asked, coming up behind Elijah. Elijah shook his head and turned his head away from the landscape he was staring at.

“Nothing. I’m freezing. Let’s go inside.”

Inside, Thanksgiving dinner was almost done. All that needed to be finished was the pheasant and the casseroles.

“Having fun?” Elijah asked, grabbing a roll out of the basket. Dom swatted his hand away.

“That is for dinner, not now.”

“Sorry, Mom,” Elijah teased.

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Elijah,” Dom said, trying to keep a straight face. Elijah took a bite out of the bread and rolled his eyes.

“All right, Dominic. That’s all we need to do until the things in the oven get done.”

“Rock on.” Dom pulled the apron off and draped it over a chair. “I’m filthy. I’m going to get cleaned up.”

Elijah trailed behind Dom as he ascended the stairs. “Have fun cooking?”

“A blast. Your mom is a really nice lady, Lij.” He turned and faced Elijah when he reached the top step. “How about you? Fun in the snow?”

“Yeah. Zach and Hannah beat the shit out of me with snowballs. I think they were made of lead.”

“Aw, poor baby. Made of titanium were they?” Dom mocked, pulling Elijah into his arms. “You’re so cold.”

“Dom, someone could see.”

“Everyone’s downstairs watching that shit you Americans call football.” Dom placed a kiss on Elijah’s cheek. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“You’re a bad influence on me,” Elijah said, wrapping his arms around Dom.

“Oh yes, I can so totally see that I’m forcing you into all of this.” Dom leaned and kissed Elijah softly, deepening the kiss as Elijah leaned against the wall. Dom’s embrace was so warm, and Elijah was so cold after being outside. He just wanted to crawl inside Dom’s arms and thaw out.

“Oh my god.”

Elijah pushed Dom off of him and looked over to see Hannah, frozen in mid-step on the stairs.

“Hannah, I can explain,” Elijah said. She brushed past them and slammed her door shut behind her. “Fuck.” Elijah looked at Dom before going into Hannah’s room behind her.

“Hannah,” he said, closing the door behind him.

“I can’t believe it. All the rumors are true. My brother is gay.” She jumped when he sat down beside her on the bed. “I can’t believe you. Why?”

“What do you mean why? You think I like having to lie to Mom and Dad, getting all the shit from him and Zach, moving across the country just so I can be myself? I can’t help it that I like guys better than girls.” Elijah absently played with his hands in his lap. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. He was not ready to come out to his family. What if Hannah told Zach? Or their parents? “Hannah, you can’t tell Mom and Dad and Zach. Please?”

“Oh, Lij. Why can’t you just be normal for once? You’re always so fucking different than everyone else.”

“I don’t care if you fucking agree or not, Hannah. It’s my goddamn life, and I’ll love whoever I please. Just promise me you won’t tell Mom and Dad.”

“I won’t. I swear I won’t.” Hannah grabbed Elijah’s hand in her own and squeezed it. “I do love you, you know. You never talk to me anymore. We used to be so close. You could’ve told me you were gay.”

“Hannah, all I remember is what Mom and Dad said after I got put into the hospital that one time. ‘No son of mine is gay!’ and all the more colorful phrases Dad used. Would you feel like you could tell anyone?”

“No,” Hannah said quietly. “Is Dom your – “

“No,” Elijah interrupted. “He’s one of my best friends. I don’t know what in the hell is going on.”

“You love him, I can tell,” she said, smiling.

“What?” Elijah couldn’t believe his ears.

“He makes you glow. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before; it was right in front of my face. I think he’s amazing, Lij. And so fucking hot.” Hannah laughed and Elijah joined her, more from the absurdity of the situation than anything.

“I can’t believe I’m discussing guys with my baby sister.”

“I’m eighteen now, you know. I’m not a baby anymore.”

“I guess you’re not.” Elijah pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the head. “Thanks, Hannah. It’s nice for someone to know.”

Hannah laid her head on Elijah’s shoulder, and he sat there, holding her, secretly glad she had walked in on them.

*

“Dinner was good,” Elijah whispered to Dom later that night. They were curled together in Elijah’s small bed, trying to stay warm. It had started snowing again, and the room had a chill in it.

“Thank you. Maybe if I become a washed up old rocker, I can cook.”

“You, a cook? I doubt it.” Elijah giggled and Dom tried to look hurt.

“You cut me deep, young one.” He paused for a moment. “I’m sorry about Hannah. It was my fault. I should have listened to you.”

“It’s okay. At least she knows now and is okay with it. Was a little shocked at first, but after that, she said it didn’t surprise her.”

“Well, Elijah. You don’t exactly scream ‘straight’ or anything.”

“Fuck you,” Elijah said, reaching down and grabbing Dom’s sides. He started tickling him, but Dom quickly pinned Elijah down.

“You’re not very good at that.” Dom placed a light kiss on Elijah’s nose. He rocked his hips against Elijah’s, and Elijah could feel Dom’s erection against his own. He closed his eyes and bucked against Dom, content to lie there like teenagers rubbing themselves against each other. Any contact with Dom was worth it.

“Elijah,” Dom breathed against his ear. He slid his hands up Elijah’s stomach and chest, pulling Elijah’s shirt along. Elijah lifted up as Dom pulled his shirt over his head to do the same. When Dom lay back on top of Elijah, Elijah could feel the heat radiating from Dom’s body and was suddenly very hot. He kicked the covers off of them.

Dom slid his way down Elijah’s chest, taking more time than he did before. He lazily circled his tongue around each one of Elijah’s nipples, nibbling on them gently before moving across his pale skin and down across his stomach. He nuzzled his face into the soft hair at the base of Elijah’s stomach. Elijah ran his fingers through Dom’s flat hair, never wanting the moment to end.

Soon Dom was face to face with Elijah again, slipping off his and Elijah’s boxers. Elijah cried out when he felt Dom’s bare cock against his own for the first time.

“Dom,” he whispered, wanting to say so much, but not able to form the words. Dom rocked back and forth against him again, and he moaned softly. Dom’s face was buried in his shoulder and all Elijah could do was stared heavy lidded at the patterns in the ceiling. If he didn’t focus on something, he was afraid he was going to come apart at the seams.

“Elijah,” Dom breathed against his ear again. “I want you so bad.”

“I do, too,” Elijah agreed.

“No,” Dom said, raising himself up onto his elbows. “I want you – want to feel you, be inside you.”

“Oh,” Elijah said. He stilled and studied Dom’s eyes carefully. He didn’t want to be another notch on Dom’s bedpost. He wanted so much more than that. And suddenly he was scared – more scared than he’d ever been in his entire life.

“Please don’t look at me like that,” Dom said, trailing his fingers down the side of Elijah’s face. “You’re not just some random hook-up, Elijah. I promise you.”

“How did you – “

“You’re so easy to read sometimes, especially right now. Your whole heart is in your eyes.”

“Are you sure? I mean – “

“Elijah,” Dom said, placing his fingers over Elijah’s lips. Elijah stopped talking, not even sure why he was scared. This is what he wanted – what he’d wanted for longer than he wanted to remember. He was finally about to have the love of his life. “Do you trust me?”

“With all my heart.”

“Good.” Dom leaned down and captured his lips, massaging them softly with his tongue. Elijah opened his mouth and welcomed Dom’s tongue. His heart was pounding in his ears and he tried to quiet it, but it wouldn’t stop. “Calm down, my love.” Dom placed a hand over Elijah’s chest and watched him.

“I’m sorry. It’s just – “

“I know, Elijah.” He took Elijah’s hand and put it over his own heart. Elijah could feel Dom’s similar erratic and racing heartbeat under his fingertips. “I know.”

Elijah felt strangely calmer, knowing he wasn’t the only nervous one. He rolled over and opened the bedside drawer, fumbling around inside before he pulled out a bottle of lube.

“How long has that been in there?”

“Fuck you. I did spend vacations here before I met you all.”

Dom took the bottle and poured a generous amount over his fingertips. Elijah watched anxiously, his cock twitching just at the hint of what was to come next. Dom reached down underneath Elijah, and Elijah scooted his hips down closer. He thought he was going to die when Dom brushed his fingers back and forth across his opening, teasing him. Then Dom slipped a finger inside.

“Oh fuck,” Elijah said. Dom’s finger was so cold, but felt so so good. “More,” he managed to croak out. Dom slipped another finger inside and twisted them around, working Elijah into a frenzy. “Dom, please. Now.” Dom left his fingers in Elijah for a little longer, but then pulled them out and rose up on his knees. Elijah wrapped his legs around Dom’s hips and braced himself.

He couldn’t believe that this was finally it. He was having sex – no, it was more than sex, it was making love – with Dom. Dom pushed in slowly, and Elijah thought his chest was going to burst. He’d never felt as emotional with any other lover as he did at that moment.

Dom, all the way inside, started thrusting slowly back and forth. Elijah wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was the most amazing thing Elijah had ever felt. He didn’t know sex could be like this – more than just thrusting in and out. They were connecting, merging together. Elijah didn’t realize a few tears had leaked out of his eyes until Dom kissed them away.

“I love you, Elijah,” Dom whispered. Elijah couldn’t believe his ears. He turned his face and looked up at Dom, not sure what to say. Did Dom just say… “I love you so much.”

Elijah couldn’t speak. He bit his lip, a couple more tears escaping, and nodded. “I’ve always loved you,” he responded. Dom kissed his damp temples.

“I know.” Dom quickened his pace and took Elijah’s cock in his hand. Soon Elijah wasn’t aware of anything but Dom’s body against his own. He never wanted to come, wanted to stay suspended in this moment of ecstasy forever more. But then he was tensing and moaning and coming against their stomachs. He relaxed, Dom still moving deep inside him, and kissed the sweat from Dom’s skin. Moments later, Dom bit his shoulder as he came.

Too quickly he was gone, and Elijah felt empty. But Dom curled up behind him and Elijah moved as close to him as he could.

“Are you trying to crawl into my skin, love?” Dom laughed, wrapping his arms even tighter around Elijah.

“Possibly.” Elijah buried his face against Dom’s neck. “I need a shower.”

“That’s romantic, Lij.”

“I know. I’m so suave. A regular Cassanova, I am.”

“Come on, let’s shower.” Dom rolled out of bed and pulled at Elijah’s hand.

“Us?” Elijah looked at him like he was crazy. He’d had one close call today; he didn’t need another.

“Yes, us. Lij, it’s after midnight. After all the food everyone ate, they’ll be sleeping soundly. No one will even know. And it’s not like we’re going to shag in the shower or anything.”

Elijah finally let Dom pull him out of the bed and much to his chagrin, to the bathroom – naked.

“You’re so bad for me,” Elijah complained again, but in between giggles. Dom turned on the shower and pulled him in. He pressed Elijah against the shower wall.

“I thought we weren’t going to shag in the shower,” Elijah whispered.

“I lied.”

*

Dom and Elijah lay in bed the next morning, both awake, but not wanting to move.

“I don’t ever want to leave this bed. Ever.”

“We won’t become super famous and rich rock stars if we stay here,” Dom pointed out.

“Fuck it. Everything I want is in this bed with me.”

Dom kissed his hair gently and they stared out of the window in silence, watching the snow fall.

*

“Are you sure you can drive? The roads might be a little slick.” Debbie looked worriedly at the car.

“Mom, we can do it. Dom’s from England, remember? He can drive in adverse conditions.” Elijah gave Debbie a hug and kiss on her cheek. “I love you.”

“Don’t stay away so long next time. I miss you so much.” Debbie held onto him, and Elijah, for the first time since he’d been home, missed being in Iowa.

She let go of him and went to give Dom a hug. Elijah gave his father a quick hug, a handshake to Zach, then pulled Hannah into a big embrace.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome. I hope everything works out.” She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

“I want you to come visit me in New York sometime soon. It’s a lot different than you’d expect.”

“I know you’re hiding something else. When you get ready, let me know. I am here for you, Lij. Anytime you need it.”

“Thanks, baby girl.” He hugged her and kissed her hair before letting her go.

“Do I get a hug?” Dom pouted.

“Of course!” Hannah ran and jumped into Dom’s arms. He picked her up and twirled her around. Elijah laughed as he watched them, his heart warm. Dom put her down and walked over to the driver’s side.

“Bye!” Elijah called as he got into the car. Dom turned the engine on and backed out of the driveway.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Elijah said.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. I had a great time.” Dom grabbed Elijah’s hand and intertwined their fingers, and Elijah smiled as they drove across the empty road.

~Fin  



End file.
